


Pretty Moose

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gabe makes his Moose pretty :).(Inspired by Nile-kun's fanart)





	Pretty Moose

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Russian by Shiorino. Find translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7341477)

''No,'' said Sam for what felt like hundredth time and he rolled his eyes when the Archangel just wouldn't give up. Gabriel decided to pop in that day, just to see how his Moose was doing, according to him, distracting Sam in the middle of a very important research for their latest job. But, of course Gabe didn't care for that.

Nah.

He just wanted to mess around with Sam apparently, because he brought this very stupid, utterly moronic idea and Sam was just rolling his eyes, trying his best to tune out Gabriel's talking in the background.

“Come on, Samsquach,” whined Gabriel, standing behind him and Sam tensed up again, rolling his eyes.

“Oh my God,” said Sam. “Can’t you just shut up. I’m in the middle of a very important-”

“I’ll shut up if you allow me to do your hair,” said Gabriel innocently and Sam rolled his eyes.

Nope, no way. There was no way he was going to allow the angel, who was the book definition of a trouble maker to mess around with his hair. The hair was off limits. Besides, the hunter could already picture what kind of a hairstyle Gabriel had in mind for him. Probably something hideous.

“No.”

“Sammy,” said Gabriel.

“Don’t call me like that,” grumbled Sam and Gabriel folded his arms on top of his chest.

“Samoosey, don’t be so cold to me,” said Gabriel and Sam slowly turned around to him, taking in a deep breath and he then shook his head. At this point, he wasn’t going to get any work done. Gabriel’s eyes locked on his and he rolled his eyes when he saw that Gabriel was trying to bribe him with his very powerful puppy-eyed look, to which Sam had no will power to fight against.

“No,” said Sam again. “Why do you wanna do my hair, anyway? I have places to be, I need to look decent. Who knows what you’re up to this time,” said Sam and Gabriel gave him an offended look.

“After I’m done with you, kiddo, you’ll look _amazing,_ ” said Gabriel, a glint of excitement in his eyes. However, there was something mischievous about it as well and Sam sighed. Well. What option did he have anyway? Dean was going to be back any time soon and he didn’t do… anything basically, thanks to Gabriel.

“Very well,” said Sam and Gabriel’s eyes lit up with such a broad smile that it made Sam smile himself. That smile fitted the Archangel the best, thought Sam and he then pressed his lips together. “Under one condition. Be quiet and let me work in peace. _Capisce?_ ” asked Sam and Gabriel gave him thumbs up.

“I’ve heard you loud and clear, Sammy,” said Gabriel. 

“Also, if you turn me into a freak, I’ll make sure to make you suffer in the most unpleasant way,” said Sam and Gabriel started snickering. “Fuck my hair up and I’ll make sure you won’t get your hands on anything that remotely resembles a chocolate bar,” he said with a low voice and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Now go back to your boring reading and let me make you look pretty, Sammy.”

Sam narrowed his eyes when he felt Gabriel lacing his fingers into his long locks and tried to pay attention to what Gabriel was doing there behind him, but after a while, he decided to let it go and let Gabriel have his fun. He still didn’t get it why Gabriel wanted to do his hair, but Sam decided to worry about that later.

Gabriel, on the other hand, was having the time of his life as he was slowly running his fingers through Sam’s soft hair. He was happily humming along as he was just slowly combing through his hair for a few moments, Sam quite liking the sensation as there was a small smile present on his face as he was reading, occasionally closing his eyes and he then smiled again, slowly tilting his head back and was now amused to see that the angel probably summoned a bunch of other hair products. Sam only shook his head and then went back to reading.

Gabriel made to braid on each side of Sam’s head and then connected them together at the back of his head, tying them up together, allowing the rest of the hair to be free. A part of the angel was serious, but the other one still wanted to play a little prank on his Moose, so he clipped in a few pink hair clips with flowers on the front of Sam’s hair, snickering.

Sam frowned when he heard the archangel snickering. That couldn’t mean anything good.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing,” said Gabriel, laughing silently as he was still playing with Sam’s hair. It was oddly satisfying and addicting, Sam sighing and he finally closed the laptop. Whatever, the research could wait for some other time, he was more concerned with what Gabriel did to his hair.

“Gabe, I’m being serious,” said Sam grumpily.

“So am I,” said Gabriel. “I kept my promise, I made my Moose pretty,” said Gabriel and with a snap of his fingers, a little mirror appeared in his hands. He handed it to Sam, who quickly grabbed it. Judging by how much Gabe was laughing before, he was expecting some much, much worse. But what he saw in the mirror… wasn’t _that_ bad. He narrowed his eyes.

“Gabriel,” said Sam.

“What? No more candy for me?” asked Gabriel teasingly and Sam slowly looked up, staring up at Gabriel, who cocked his head to the side.

Sam was being all serious for a moment or so, but then a smile melted away his cold expression and Gabriel found himself smiling back at the hunter, who slowly reached up with his hand and placed it behind his back, slowly pulling him down and connected their lips in a clumsy, upside down kiss. As Sam went in for another kiss, he ended up kissing Gabriel’s chin and he started laughing, straightening his head up as Gabriel walked in front of him and sat on top of his legs.

“I did an awesome job, didn’t I?” asked Gabriel.

“Oh sure,” said Sam sarcastically, but the smile remained on his face.

Before Gabriel was able to make a smug comment about it, Sam did what he probably should have done from the start; he made him shut up with another kiss. It wasn’t like Gabriel was going to complain and his arms went around Sam’s neck when the other connected their lips in yet another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)  
> Tell me what you think down in the comments ;)


End file.
